Renacimento de una escencia perdida
by Rozenroth
Summary: ¿Conoces lo que eres... Gon? ¿Sabes realmente lo que corre en tus venas?
1. Preparacíon

¿Busca lo que tus ojos no sean capaces de ver uh?

_Hace mucho tiempo… Ging había dicho esas palabras… Palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo… En parte porque sabía que en el fondo, no las entendía del todo… Y quería hacerlo, quería entenderlas y sentirlas como mías, compartir por lo menos ese pequeño detalle junto a un hombre que podía llamar mi padre con todas sus letras. No era un padre como los demás esperaban… Casi nunca respondía mis mensajes, apenas lo podía ver una vez cada cierto tiempo y cuando eso ocurría, apenas y pasaba un día… Y su esencia había desaparecido con el viento que lo acompañaba, pero lo admiraba como persona…. Y apreciaba cada pequeño momento que pasábamos juntos… Mas ahora, cuando ya era un adolescente de 15 años y necesitaba a veces conversar ciertas cosas que con los demás me seria incomodo, no porque desconfiara de mis amigos que, a pasar del tiempo se hicieron mucho más importantes en mi vida… Sino porque sentía que esas cosas solo debía hablarlas con él… Solo él las entendería._

El paso a la adolescencia de Gon Freecss había sido mucho más radical y severo que cualquier cazador de su edad. Su personalidad de niño risueño, encantador y enérgico paso a ser un adolescente de cuidados, cauteloso y algo manipulador…. Su sonrisa, esa de la cual todo el mundo, hasta la persona más fría caía a sus pies por ser naturalmente adorable, paso a ser una sugestiva y provocativa sonrisa que inspiraba cierta mala intención en el fondo de esta, su brillantes y transparente mirada se mantenía… En esencia… Pero parecía que mientras más tiempo pasara… Más se profundizaba…. Paso un punto en que sus ojos de color ámbar oscuro llegaban a verse de un color muy parecido a un amarillo eléctrico, esto se notaba mucho mejor en la oscuridad... Ese cuerpo diminuto y resistente que tenía, comenzaba a tomar forma desmesuradamente… Tanto así que con un poco de suerte la gente podía pensar que ese chico tenía 18 años… Pero su musculatura no se desarrollaba de forma tan apresurada como lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo. Su voz aun conseguía tener ese timbre angelical que de vez en cuando, con algo de suerte, se podía escuchar, la diferencia es que ahora no gritaba, incluso se podía decir que llegaba a susurrar. Lo único que aparentemente no tenía intenciones de crecer en ese chico era pelo... Ni su cuerpo ni su rostro tenían rastros de que ahí crecerá algún anexo epidérmico… Por lo que solo gracias a eso, Gon podía verse aun como un niño de 15 años…. Notoriamente, el chico con cada viaje que hacia junto con Kite y sus aliados… Su cuerpo, sus movimientos y su mirada lo demostraban con orgullo… Pero él no tenía mucha noción de cuanto había cambiado el niño de 13 años en comparación con el adolescente de 15.

Habían llegado a un continente cuya cultura resaltaba de felicidad, estaban a días del inicio de la primavera y en la ciudad en la cual habían llegado, tenían la tradición de ver un majestuoso camino de cerezos florecer a la luz de la luna, claro está que las flores en ese momento estaban aún en su estado de descanso, el gran espectáculo se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente, por lo que Gon le había comentado a Killua y a su hermana pasar el inicio de la primavera en ese lugar, festejando con todos sus amigos, esta vez iba a ser un encuentro especial, ya que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Kurapika había aceptado viajar para verlos.

- Gon, ¿a qué hora dijiste que Killua estaría en el aeropuerto?

- Mmmmm… Creo que llegara una hora antes de Leorio y Kurapika, a las 8:30 de la mañana.

- Entonces será mejor que te duermas pronto, ten - Kite le lanzo una almohada para que se instalara en la cama que tenía a su lado -

- Está bien…. Kite, ¿te percataste de algo cuando llegamos a este lugar? - Pregunto Gon con sumo cuidado en sus palabras - Específicamente, ¿en el aire?

- Mmmm… Más allá de la emoción de los residentes y de algunos turistas… Nada más…

- Ya veo… - Comento algo decepcionado -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tuve que sentir algo?

- No, creo que solo son imaginaciones mías….

- Últimamente has tenido muchas imaginaciones… No solo aquí has sentido cosas en el aire, quizás estés siendo mucho más susceptivo al ambiente o puede ser el agotamiento de los últimos viajes que hemos tenido.

- Si, de cualquier forma solo era simple curiosidad, no te preocupes - Sonrió - Buenas noches Kite.

- Ahh… - Respondió algo desconcentrado -

Al día siguiente, con una emoción a mil de 4 personas, se reencontraron: Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio.

_¿Donde quedo la lienita que se podia poner en ff? :C no la encuentro, voy a ser directa, quiero hacer una especie de idea respecto a la naturaleza de Gon porque para mi el no es humano completamente xD se que Ging esconde algo 77 sdgasha como sea no haré spoiler demi propia historia :33 una historia cuyo anime acaba de terminar hoy ;A; voy a llorar ~~ en fin, nos leemos ¡después!_

**¡Advertencias y avisos! **

**- Va a salir Hisoka no como personaje complementario, sino como una posible unión sentimental con mi bebe - hisogonFTW- **

- Voy a matar a un personaje, eso que nadie lo dude xD para que después no me digan que soy mala :33

- Voy a ser lo posible para sacar la mayoría de los personajes que viven en el mundo de Hunter x

- Voy a avisar con antelación las cosas cochinas que puedo subir XD para que nadie se vaya con el trauma después -desuesmichasiempretienelaculpa77-

- En caso de que la u no me deje actualizar dentro de una semana, las continuaciones de este fic se mantendrán, aun cuando me demore, yo termino mis cosas ;A;

Creo que solo eso, es solo por si acaso las ultimas cosas, esta escrito como las weas pero YOLO, tengo sueño... bueno ahora me voy a dormir, chai babys ;3


	2. Los extrañé

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que una situación así no se repetía, pero al fin, 4 cazadores que habían sido amigos desde hace 3 volvieron a encontrarse. Killua había llegado 1 hora antes al aeropuerto como se esperaba, pero para sorpresa de Gon había llegado sin compañía de Alluka, su amigo solo le dijo que ella preferiría que Killua disfrutara por completo el tiempo con sus amigos, a pesar de las insistencias de su onii-chan, ella no tranzo y se quedó en casa de la familia Zoldyck, palabras que sorprendieron aun más al pequeño chico de cabellos alborotados, pero la conversación se quedó ahí, ya que después de un tiempo sus amigos había llegado con 5 minutos de diferencia. El primero en aterrizar fue Kurapika, ambos chicos le saludaron energéticamente con un abrazo y este con algo de problemas por su equipaje les correspondió, se veía sumamente cansado por la incesante búsqueda de los ojos de su gente, mostraba unas marcadas ojeras y había perdido peso desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero a pesar de ello su humor se había vuelto mucho mejor, mostraba calma en su interior, así que los chicos no dijeron ningún comentario más al respecto. Luego de un rato llego Leorio con una gran sonrisa, no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía vistiendo el mismo traje y traía su característico maletín, aparentemente estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño de volverse médico, como uno de los mejores estudiantes de su universidad, los chicos le felicitaron haciendo que se avergonzara un poco.

- Bien, tenemos 6 horas antes de que el festival comience, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

- ¿Apenas son las 10 de la mañana y ya quieres comer viejo?

- ¿¡Que dijiste enano!?

- Oigan ustedes deténganse, Gon…

- ¿Hmmm?

- Ya que tú has estado más tiempo en esta ciudad, ¿te importaría llevarnos a un buen restaurant?

- Bueno… Hay un lugar donde sirven hot cakes con mucho jarabe, ¡si quieren podemos ir!

- Ahh…

- Suena bien~

- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué me miran así? - Leorio y Kurapika estaban un poco atónitos ante el comportamiento de Gon -

- Es solo que…

- No es nada malo, has crecido bastante en este último tiempo Gon, tus gestos se han vuelto… Como decirlo… Menos infantiles. - Respondió Kurapika con una amplia sonrisa -

- Te pareces mucho más a Ging ahora… - Termino Leorio -

- Ahh jajjaa… Ya veo, últimamente muchos me han dicho eso, la verdad es que no me preocupa…

- Yo no le veo tanta diferencia - Afirmo Killua después de verle detenidamente por unos segundos -

- Bueno no es que haya cambiado, como decirlo… Por ejemplo tu Killua, ahora eres más alto y tus facciones son menos femeninas, pero Gon además de su apariencia también ha cambiado sus movimientos

- Ahh… No entiendo.

- Como sea, vayamos al restaurant chicos - Comento Gon algo apenado por los comentarios de sus amigos -

Después de comer y dejar sus cosas en el hotel que se encontraba Gon y el grupo de Kite, se dedicaron a descubrir las cosas que la ciudad entregaba en su periodo de fiestas, comida, vestimentas y regalos… Todo era celebración, así que decidieron también ponerse yukatas para estar más acorde con el ambiente. Pasaron varias horas yendo de un lugar a otro comentado que es lo que habían hecho en sus vidas hasta desde el momento que dejaron de verse… Leorio no tenía mucho que decir además de su encuentro en el aeropuerto, Kurapika afirmo orgulloso que le faltaba localizar solo un par de los ojos del clan Kuruta, todo el esfuerzo que había conseguido estaba dando frutos, con respecto a la araña, él no se hacía problemas por saber que ellos conocían su identidad y sus puntos débiles, ya que en una situación, se había encontrado con 2 integrantes influyentes: Nobunaga y Machi. No dio mayores detalles, solo dijo que ya no podían pertenecer nunca más al Genei Ryodan y lo único que les quedaba, era servirles para destruirla, ya que aunque los matara, el grupo de delincuentes pronto encontraría nuevos integrantes para reemplazar las patas que le faltaban, así que solo le quedaba encadenarla de a poco para cortarle la cabeza. También se había aliado con personas sumamente influyentes tanto en el bajo mundo como figuras importantes del continente, que compartían la misma apatía por el Ryodan que él, así que se protegían mutuamente. Los chicos estaban tranquilos con las palabras de su amigo. Con respecto a Killua, había estado viajando por gran parte del mundo junto a su hermana Alluka, pero por cosas del destino… O simplemente karma, eso se había vuelto un poco peligroso… Personas que habían sido víctimas de los servicios de la familia Zoldyck comenzaron a buscarlo para que tomara responsabilidad por los actos de su familia, así que la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a Alluka se había vuelto complicada. Así que hizo una especie de acuerdo con su padre y su abuelo, por una cantidad de tiempo, su hermana se quedaría en la montaña, con la condición de que estuviera libre, sin una habitación de máxima seguridad y sin la presencia de Illumi asechándola, tenía que tener una cantidad indicada de sirvientes a su cuidado las 24 horas de día para que no se sintiera sola, con todos estos puntos Killua prometió no estar en malos términos con su familia, así que todos terminaban ganando. Pero como para él no era suficiente, le regalo una mascota a su hermana pequeña, un cachorro de un lobo ígneo, una raza extremadamente difícil de encontrar que vivía en zonas cercanas al continente negro, se lo habían vendido a un alto precio aun para el menor, pero era la mejor compañía que podía tener Alluka, ya que este animal reaccionaba inmediatamente a los individuos que su amo consideraba peligroso, estaba seguro que Illumi no iba a ser capaz de acercarse a su querida hermana. Gon al igual que Killua, estaba viajando junto con Kite nuevamente, después de conocer a Ging y pasar tiempo con él, volvió a isla Ballena junto con su tía Mito y su abuela, comentaba algo avergonzado que su Mito-san le exigió terminar sus estudios básicos y este sin objeción, se quedó en casa más tiempo del esperado, después de unos meses volvió a viajar con Kite. A veces podía encontrarse con Ging, ya que la mayoría de sus viajes buscaban cosas similares, pero no hablaban más de lo necesario, aparentemente Gon a veces necesitaba hablar de ciertas cosas solo y exclusivamente con Ging, lo que los chicos solo tomaron como una etapa de la ''pubertad'' por lo que no les dio mayor importancia. Después de un tiempo caminando, Kurapika y Leorio fueron a buscar helados que se vendían cerca de un parque, así que Gon y Killua se quedaron a esperarlos.

- ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me pongo este tipo de vestimenta, es bastante cómoda….

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Uh? ¿Tú ya la has usado?

- Por supuesto, en isla Ballena hay un festival parecido a este, se pueden ver auroras boreales solo una vez al año, así que todos hacen una celebración esa noche, es bastante entretenido~

- Ahh…. Debería ir a verla alguna vez.

- Jajaja, la próxima vez te invitaré

- Ojala Alluka también quiera ir - Comento con algo de desgana -

- Umm… Es una lástima, quería que también disfrutara con nosotros

- ¡Yo también! La verdad es una terca, ¡solo porque ahora se lleva bien con Kalluto cuando puede me rechaza!

- ¿Ehh?

- Es mi hermano, un chico que está siempre con ropas como estas

- Ahh… Creo que lo vimos por un momento, estaba con tu madre…

- ¡Exacto! Al parecer el odio de Kalluto hacia Alluka eran celos, Alluka dijo que conversaron por un largo tiempo sobre sus inseguridades y ahora se llevan bien, ¿pero sabes? Yo he terminado de lado, está bien que ahora este en una buena relación con alguien más de mi familia, ¡¿pero qué hay de mi eh?!

- Jajaja… - Por un momento Killua le pareció un poco infantil, pero dejo de lado eso por un momento y se puso en alerta, en el instante en que vio a los chicos acercarse sintió un olor conocido -

- Ya volvimos, Gon, ¿sucede algo?

- Hmmm… Nada, creo que solo son imaginaciones mías….

- Ahh ya veo, ten, tu helado - Respondió Kurapika -

Era algo muy similar a lo que había sentido el día anterior, no era como un olor que había conocido hace un tiempo atrás… Era más como… Si le trajera nostalgia de un recuerdo que jamás existió, pero por consejo de Ging, Gon no comentaba este tipo de sensaciones ni a la persona más cercana que tenía. Las horas siguieron pasando y los chicos habían llegado cerca de un rio, un perfecto lugar para ver el camino de cerezos florecer ya que… Al parecer, cuando el espectáculo llegaba, el agua parecía que producía una canción de cuna ante los pequeños retoños. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados por el tan esperado show, pero ninguno más que Gon… Era claro que su presencia en ese lugar era para disfrutar el festival junto con sus amigos… Pero… Después de un tiempo… Se dio cuenta que había llegado ahí por instinto… El aire parecía que le estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo… Los sauces cerca de ellos con el son del viento parecía que quisieran abrazarlo con sus hojas, por alguna razón… Sentía que él debía estar ahí… Pero seguía sin entender por qué… Y Ging no le era de mucha ayuda, cada vez que hablaba ese tipo de cosas con él, parecía como si escondiera algo importante.

- Ahhh estoy cansado~

- Viejo no deberías excederte tanto

- ¡Cállate!

- Silenco, Killua… Leorio… El show comenzara dentro de poco.

- Tsk

- Si si

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron... La música que había estado desde muy temprano ceso de golpe, por un momento parecía que todos los ciudadanos habían desaparecido. Pero ahí estaban… Esperando, silenciosamente… La noche era absorbente, si no fuese por esa gran luna que se posaba desde lo más alto, no habría luz alguna que iluminara esos cerezos que de a poco empezaban a tener un color característico… Desde un rosa pálido y casi invisible… Comenzaron a tomar colores rojizos y morados muy fuertes... El viento soplaba despacio… Pero a veces soltaba unas fuertes corrientes de viento que empujaba los pequeños brotes hacia el rio… Era como si los cerezos de pronto de volvieran rubíes cayendo hacia el agua… Cosa que aparentemente no era normal, ya que se comenzaron a escuchar susurros de los aldeanos que no se entendían del todo… Gon, sorprendido, comenzó a sentir una extraña presión en su pecho… Como si algo dentro de él comenzaba a despertar poco a poco… Estaba seguro, algo lo había traído hacia ese lugar... El agua… Tranquila y brillante… Tocaba una dulce melodía que Gon interpretaba como puntadas de un arpa…. Puntadas que su cuerpo sentía también Era como si estuviera viendo el nacimiento… _De un nuevo yo._

* * *

><p><em>Siiii encontre mi rayita -amoralarayita3- kmashi te amo xDD ay dios, me demore en actualizar esta cochinada, ayer iba a subir la supuesta continuacion y el word me mando error con todo el avance y se perdio, nunca me habia pasado algo asi : pero bueno, aca esta un poco mas ''preparado'' ya que la primera parte la subi para tener una idea pero no lo arregle xD espero que les guste niñas, creo que las actualizaciones las dejare para los viernes en la noche y si me atraso, los sabados :B nos vemos~~ 3 _


End file.
